


Who Knew Mycroft and Harry Were so Delicious Looking?

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't know exactly where I'm going with this, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry Watson, M/M, Molly Hooper Is A Bit Not Good, Protective Ilaria, Protective John, Romance, Shy Mycroft, Tags May Be Added or Dropped, Timid Harry Watson, Unsure Mycroft, Who Knows?, garden party, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: Harriett Watson has always been insecure since her childhood to do with her sexuality and the way her partners treated her. She's always been the romantic and wanting to find that special someone kind, but alas, she's had no luck. What will happen when she meets Mistress Ilaria Vale, the daughter of Lord and Lady Vale of Dublin, Ireland, at the Holmes' Family Estate outside of London, where they're holding their yearly Summer Garden Party?Tanya Mason and Molly Hooper have been dating for the past six months, with Tanya-being John and Harry's cousin-being invited to the Summer Garden Party as well. Molly has been acting strange for the past two months, handing out snide remarks to all her friends and causing Tanya to start wondering if being in a relationship with the now-vile woman she'd fallen in love with was beneficial.Mycroft has been in love with John ever since that day in the warehouse, so what will he do when Molly says something that causes him to have a panic attack, and John is the only one with the proper knowledge to help him. When he comes out of the haze surrounding him during the panic attack, what will surprise him the most, though, is who stood up for him while John was helping him.





	Who Knew Mycroft and Harry Were so Delicious Looking?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this story is kinda based off of another story I read no too long ago, but the problem is, I can't find it, nor can I remember who wrote it or the name of the story. So, if the author so happens to read this story, thank you for the inspiration as I have been having trouble writing after these past few months. 
> 
> I own nothing and I'm not making any money from this.

John sighs as he listens to Sherlock complaining about being forced to go to his parents' Summer Garden Party; which he hasn't been to one in almost 15 years. John chuckles quietly as he turns onto the driveway into the Holmes' Family Estate just outside of London, earning himself a glare from the younger man beside him. John looks at the pouting consulting detective out of the corner of his eye and stops the car on the side of the driveway. He turns to the young man beside him and fixates him with a stern look, watching as his young brother blushes and looks down shamefully, "Sherlock, you haven't been to one of your parents' garden parties in a while, and they miss you. You should be happy to see them again, and if you cause any trouble, I don't care if you're 34-years-old, I will take you over my knee in front of everyone and spank you before telling Greg you're grounded for a month; which means _no_ cases." Sherlock pouts before sighing, looking to John and stating, "I don't like them because Lord Simmons will be there, and he, well, he creeps me out..." He looks away with a shameful blush and John takes his little brother's hand in his and tugs him over until the consulting detective is tucked into John's chest, the feeling of safety and love encircling him and he snuggles close, "Stay near me little brother, and I'll protect you."

Sherlock looks up at John and smiles happily, kissing the older man on the cheek before they hop out of the car and the good doctor locks it. They head up to the front door before Sherlock knocks and they wait for one of the Holmes' to answer it. They don't have to wait long, when not five minutes later, the door opens to admit Violet Holmes, her greying hair up in a braided bun, her striking sea green eyes sparkling with happiness and wonder at Sherlock, her pale pink summer dress fluttering in the summer breeze, "Sherlock! You're here! Oh my goodness, come in, come in! Who is your friend dear?" John smiles as Sherlock snuggles into his mother's chest, who cards her nimble fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead before Sherlock introduces John from the older woman's neck. John smiles slightly as Violet turns to him, having gotten her name from the letter he'd found in the bin the morning before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr Watson, I've heard wonderful things about you from my eldest, Mycroft. Siger is very eager to meet you, as he's a doctor himself." John smiles and kisses the older woman's hand gently, stating, "It's an honor to meet you my Lady. I must say, I am not familiar with what your husband does, but from what I recall from my parents' outing, you were quite the gardener back in the day and have the most exquisite forms of plantation in the East Wing garden's." Violet and Sherlock blink in shock for a few minutes as John straightens, smiling kindly at his younger brother, "I see Mycroft never found my other file. My full name is Master Johnathan Hamish Watson III. My parents are Lord Hamish David Watson and Lady Maria Rose Watson nee Evans." Violet's eyes widen and Sherlock frowns, "They sound very familiar..." He murmurs and Violet swallows, "That would be because Lady Maria Watson is a famous artist, whilst her husband is the best known doctor in the world." Sherlock pulls away from his mother and frowns again before John tells him he'll explain later.

They go down the hall and out of the back door and out into the East Wing gardens, Sherlock and John noticing how many of their friends were here, "Oh look, there's Molly and Tanya, Greg, Mrs Hudson, and-Ilaria!?" John cries out and said woman turns to face him, her blood coloured hair glistening in the sun as it cascades around her shoulders. Her light blue tank top hugs her body as the black leather pants cling to her legs and waist like a second skin, the dark brown heeled boots accentuating the outfit, and unfortunately making her taller than she already is, "John! What a lovely surprise, I thought you had given up the high life for Afghanistan?" Her Irish accent is strong but soft, her gentle smile lighting up the place. John grins and hugs her tight, earning him a kiss to his golden coloured hair as they pull apart.

They grin at each other before John introduces Sherlock, "Ilaria, this is Master Sherlock William Scott Holmes, the youngest son of the Holmes'." Sherlock smiles at the woman and she takes his hand and kisses it gently, confusing Sherlock greatly. Ilaria smiles kindly and straightens, explaining why she kissed his hand instead of the other way around, "I am the Heiress of the Vale Family, as well as a known Dominant in the world, and seeing as you are the youngest, as well as a Submissive, I kiss your hand instead of the other way around." Sherlock gapes at her before turning to John and asking, "Is this how others feel when I deduce them?" John nods and Sherlock groans, before turning to Ilaria and beaming, "That was brilliant, and thank you for explaining that to me." She smiles slightly before turning when she hears her name, rolling her eyes when she catches the eye of none other than Molly Hooper and Mycroft Holmes going at it, "She has been going off at him the entire time. She doesn't leave Mycroft alone and it's starting to bug me." Ilaria hisses and they head over to Tanya, who is looking rather uncomfortable and annoyed.

John hugs her and kisses her on the cheek, smiling slightly when she relaxes, "Thank you cuz, I needed the support. I don't know what I should do. She's been like this with everybody for two months." Tanya murmurs and John rolls his eyes whilst Ilaria grumbles something under her breath before all of their heads snap up at Molly's next words, "Oh shut up Mycroft. We all know John will never love you back because you're too fat, dull, predictable and insecure. Why would he want a huge-and I don't just mean your weight-challenge when he could have someone worth his time and while?" They hear Mycroft whimper before he sinks to the ground and begins to hyperventilate, his skin extremely pale and his whole entire body trembling. John and Ilaria approach him slowly, murmuring to him reassuringly as Sherlock approaches Molly and begins to flay her. John and Ilaria smirk before John encircles Mycroft in his arms, kissing the man's ginger hair whilst Ilaria rubs his back gently, the both of them murmuring nonsense to him to try and calm him down.

Ten minutes later and Mycroft slumps against John, looking up tiredly as Sherlock finishes ranting, "And if you ever come near him again Molly Hooper, I will _cut_ you to a slither. Leave, you're not wanted here anymore." Mycroft's eyes widen as Sherlock turns to him, the younger man's expression turning to one of worry and concern, "Are you alright Mycie?" Sherlock murmurs, using the nickname he'd used for Mycroft before said man had left for Uni, "I-I'm alright Sh-Sherlock..." Mycroft stops talking once he realises his stutter has resurfaced and John smiles slightly, carding his fingers through the man's soft, ginger hair. Sherlock smiles as he kneels in front of Mycroft and states, "You don't need to be ashamed of your stutter Mycie, everyone here doesn't mind."

"Especially not me Mycroft, I think it's rather fetching."

John murmurs in the slightly older man's ear and Mycroft takes a deep breath in surprise, before looking up at John in shock. Ilaria smiles slightly before turning in surprise when Tanya slams into her, sobs wracking her frame. Ilaria looks down at her and sees red; there, on Tanya's cheek, is a huge cut that is probably deep enough to scar, "Molly did this." Ilaria snarls and Tanya nods. The redhead turns to John with fire in her eyes and she hisses, "Take Tanya inside and help her. I'll be back." Ilaria hands Tanya over to John, who takes her inside with Greg, Sherlock, Mycroft and the Holmes' matriarchs following him.

Ilaria heads over to where Molly is standing by a tree, on the phone to what sounds like a taxi service. Ilaria waits while the bitch finishes her call before she storms up to Hooper and slams her into the tree trunk, pulling out a pocket knife and pressing it up against her throat, earning a whimper of fear for her troubles. She smirks darkly before leaning in and whispering into the woman's ear, "You better watch out, Miss Hooper, because I'm coming for you after what you did, not only to Mycroft, but to Tanya as well. You better watch your back, Miss Hooper, because by the end of the month, you will be _dead_." And with that, Ilaria is gone, leaving Molly gasping and sobbing in fear.


End file.
